Caterpillar (Sunset)
Appearance A small hybrid stands on a small stand outside Wasp’s palace. He looks at you, with a bit of determination in his eyes. ”Please free me.” He asks. This hybrid is Caterpillar. Caterpillar has a orange scales with yellow dotting these scales, as if someone mashed lemons in a cauldron and flung it at him. His large, SilkWing wings tower over his head, nearly double the larger normal wing-span. Caterpillar has long, elegant antenna that reach out from his IceWing horns. His tail is yellow against the sky blue, like many suns in the sky. He has worried, beady purple eyes. Caterpillar’s legs are like SilkWing’s legs, but the legs have the IceWing spikes on them. Littering his large wings, is spots of blue. His tail is whip thin. Usually, while being shown off, he has a elegant posture, standing straight up with his tail curled around his talons. When he isn’t being displayed, he hunches over, and drags his tail behind him. Light grey triangles dot his dark orange spines. Personality The singular word to describe him is anxious. Who can blame him? He‘s stuck on a pedestal nearly all day, all week. The only breaks he gets is breakfast, lunch, dinner, and to sleep. He tends to not pay attention to anyone, because he speaks to stay still in one position all day. One may describe him as being too much of a daydreamer, but he has to have something to do while sitting on a pedestal. History It all started with the forbidden love. An IceWing flew all the way to Pantala by accident. He had just gotten extremely mad at Queen Snowfall, and he just left. Eventually, after flying over empty sea, he realized he was lost. Polar continued to fly and fly, until he found Pantala. When he landed, he was met by two SilkWings, one of them named Skipper. Skipper and Polar grew close, and eventually formed feelings for each other. One misty day, Skipper found out she was with an egg. They realized they had to hide the egg; and they did, but not until their friend who was a HiveWing, “betrayed them” (they were mind-controlled) and stole the egg. Skipper was thrown into jail, and Polar fled to the Poison Jungle before anything else happened. The egg hatched in the talons of Queen Wasp, and the dragonet was certainly pretty. Wasp decided to use him as a decoration, not a slave. Caterpillar was too pretty to be a slave. Wasp considered naming him Worm, but instead decided to name him Caterpillar. Years passed. The same thing happened every day. He ate breakfast, sat on a pedestal, ate lunch, sat on a pedestal, ate dinner, go to bed. It repeated every single day. Wasp treated him quite well for being a decoration outside her palace. On day, he met her. Moth, another IceWing SilkWing hybrid dragon. She was around the same age as Caterpillar, and was used as a dragon that showed everyone that Wasp treated dragons well. They started to become friends, and eventually became really close friends. Caterpillar and Moth were both in a extremely similar situation. Caterpillar formed feelings for Moth, but has never told her yet. He is worried Queen Wasp will punish them both. Relationships '''Queen Wasp: '''He dislikes her greatly, and wishes she can rot in the Poison Jungle. '''Moth: '''Moth is Caterpillar’s best and only friend. He and Moth love to hang out. Caterpillar has feelings for Moth, but hasn’t shared them to her yet. = Category:Characters Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:LGBT+